


Waiting

by Ruquas



Series: Requests [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Objectification, Overstimulation, mfkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Bucky asks Clint to fulfill a fantasy - getting used as a sex toy the whole day long. He's just not sure if he knew what he got into.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [askmeaboutmyoctopustheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/gifts).

> This fic was requested by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory. I hope you like it!

Bucky tested the cuffs around his wrists, pulling on them and then pulling on them with a lot more strength.

They stayed where they were and the bed didn‘t care either if Bucky pulled on his restraints or not. Just like the last few times when he tested them.

He whimpered when he felt the cum, that had trickled out of him slowly, finally reaching his balls. On reflex, he tried to move away just to feel the glorious friction against his cock, knowing already it wouldn‘t be enough.

Clint had made sure that he couldn‘t rub off on the mattress. Had bound the rope around his hips and barely under his ass, just enough that they would keep his ass up when he had connected the ropes with the hook on the ceiling before Clint had fucked him for the first time, barely prepping Bucky, letting Bucky beg and scream for more and left him laying on the bed, still hard and horny.

Didn‘t meant he couldn't try.

A chuckling sound suddenly came from the door before it got closed shut. Bucky hadn‘t even heard it opening.

„Desperate toy, hu?“, Clint asked and then Bucky heard a zipper going down.

„It‘s just not enough, Clint, I…“, Bucky started and moaned when Clint just thrust in again, not waiting if Bucky was ready or not until he started moving. Bucky whimpered and pulled on his restraints, wanting to get touched so bad, or to rub off, just something. Anything.

Clint laughed again.

„I don‘t care if you come, darling. If you want it so desperately, I can change the position, tie your legs to the bed, spread wide enough for me to fuck you and give you a nice pillow to hump while I‘m gone. Should put you at the perfect height, ass still up to get used. But do you want that, darling? I mean, the pillow would be very wet after a few minutes because I don‘t think you can control yourself. And I won‘t remove it again.“

Bucky should say no. He hated it when he had to lay in a wet spot. He hated it when his cock got trapped somewhere where Bucky couldn‘t escape.

But then Clint‘s cock grazed his prostrate on accident (because Clint didn‘t care if Bucky felt nice. That was what they agreed on and it was so good this way) and Bucky screamed, trying to press his hips down a bit, just enough to get more friction on his cock. It didn‘t work.

„Yes, please, just give me something, please.“, he started to beg and whimpered when he felt Clint going rigid behind him groaning slightly before he just pulled out, not slowly and easy like Bucky was used to. The first drops of cum were already starting to trickle out of Bucky and then his hips suddenly fell down on the bed. He moaned loudly and started rutting against the mattress, not caring how he probably looked, still bound, rubbing off on the nearest surface while the second load of cum trickled out of him. God, it felt so good.

„Ass up, cupcake.“, Clint ordered and Bucky felt a tear running down his cheek. Slowly, he started to rise and yelped when Clint pressed his face into the pillows underneath his head while pushing three fingers into Bucky‘s abused hole and hooking them, pulling him up until his hips were the height Clint wanted. A pillow got pushed under his hips, trapping his cock so wonderful that he almost didn‘t felt his legs getting bound to the bed, just chasing his own pleasure. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that the touch on his hair was just Clint wiping the cum off his fingers, but he still tried to chase after the touch while his hips started to stutter and he _finally_ had his orgasm.

„Have fun, darling. I‘ll be back after the meeting.“, Clint called over his shoulder before the door fell shut again, leaving Bucky empty and dripping again.

He moaned when he felt himself getting hard again at the thought, knowing that it could be thirty minutes until Clint came back to use Bucky or three hours. Bucky hissed at the contact but still started rutting in the pillow underneath him again, trying to ignore the stickiness. He had asked for this, after all.

~*~*~

It took forty-five minutes for Clint to come back to use Bucky for his third orgasm, He didn‘t even talk to Bucky, just fucked a few times into him before he came, disappearing again, muttering something under his breath about some arrows and Bucky couldn‘t help to start the rutting again. He didn‘t know if he was allowed to do it while Clint fucked him, but when he wasn't? Bucky was now almost addicted to it, couldn‘t stop it, no matter how sore his cock felt, no matter how much it hurt – his hips just couldn‘t stop, his brain screaming at him to stop while he came for the fifth time, tears now falling in earnest

Around the eighth orgasm, Clint came back. He didn‘t use Bucky‘s hole, just took a chair and put it down on the end of the bed before Bucky could feel fingers pressing into him, his ass feeling like it was on fire.

„Please stop, it hurts, sore, I‘m so sore, oh god, please.“, Bucky begged, not caring about the tears anymore and then there was a harsh slap on his ass while Clint added a second finger.

„You begged to get bound to the bed to get used as a toy, you begged to get fucked and you‘re still rutting your disgusting pillow like a bitch in heat. I don‘t think you care about the soreness.“, Clint answered, pushing a third finger in and Bucky could feel the stretch now, trying to push himself back on the fingers, dragging his half-hard cock over the pillow and through his own mess, moaning and whimpering when now the fourth finger got added and Bucky asked himself if Clint would just stick his whole fist into him just to make a point, just to show Bucky that he would still beg for more even though Bucky knew _he would_.

But then the fingers disappeared and something grabbed his hair, pulling his head up and he could finally see Clint, hips still moving to chase the next orgasm from the pillow and he felt so exhausted and sore and horny. Clint just sneered down at him and gave him a slap across the face.

„Thank you.“, Bucky answered on reflex, moaned when he saw Clint‘s lips twitching. Before the other man raised his hand again.

„Ask for another one.“

„Please, may I get another slap?“

Bucky hissed when Clint‘s hand connected with his cheek, harder this time.

„Ask, slut.“

„Please, may I get another sl…“, Bucky started and screamed when the hand connected with his face before he even finished talking.

„We‘re going to play a game, darling.“, Clint whispered, the nice, soft words betrayed by the harsh grip and the numb pain in Bucky‘s face and the way he tried to get his hips to stop moving because he was easy for things like that, and his brain was even easier to get conditioned.

„You ask for another hit and explain to me why you deserve it and if when I‘m satisfied with the answer, you are allowed to stop rutting your pillow for a few minutes. I‘ll even make it into an order so your slutty brain catches up.“

Bucky moaned and nodded, feeling his cock twitch.

„Please, let me have another slap, it feels so good.“, Bucky started, trying to scramble his last brain cells together. The slap was hard enough to ring in his ears.

„Again“.

„Please, another, because you like it.“

_Slap._

„Again, slut.“

„Because… because I deserve it?“

_Slap._

„Don‘t ask me questions, toy. Again.“

Bucky felt his cock starting twitching, his hips moving a bit faster and he looked down, let the tears fall down, barely realizing that Clint must love that he leaked from both ends now.

_Toy._ Clint had called him a toy. Not Bucky, darling or slut. Just… Toy.

„Another slap, please, because I‘m your toy to be played with how you want.“, Bucky mumbled, feeling his cheek swell, groaning when he felt himself coming again. Clint just grinned down at him and waited until Bucky‘s orgasm was finished before he raised his hand again, another hard slap connecting with his cheek, harder than the ones before.

Then the hand came down again and Bucky flinched, but he only got stroked a bit.

„Good, toy. I‘m going to spar now with Natasha and you aren‘t allowed to rut the pillow while I‘m gone. But I want you to start again as soon as you hear the door open, understood?“

Bucky nodded, his head feeling heavy and fluffy and slower than usual.

„Yes, will do.“, he slurred and moaned when his head fell down on the pillows.

~*~*~

After a few minutes, he felt his cock twitching again. Not getting hard. Bucky doubted that he still could get hard but his brain had already made the connection. Made the connection that as long as he felt the damp spot on his sore and hurting cock, he would start rutting. And god, how much he wanted that. Just a bit more.

He didn‘t. Clint had forbidden him.

So he just laid there, waiting for Clint, straining his ears to hear the elevator.

When he heard it, he didn‘t know how much time had passed. And then the door opened and he started rutting again, letting out a relieved moan.

He still screamed when Clint pushed inside, felt the tears falling down his face. But at least now he didn‘t leak out of his anymore. Maybe he should beg for a plug before Clint left again.

But then he felt the ropes around his hips and wrists coming loose before Clint pulled out again, left him leaking on the bed and then Bucky could finally move his legs again. When he turned his head, Clint sat on the chair at the end of the bed and stroked himself, a grin on his face before making a come hither gesture. Bucky whimpered and turned around, feeling the cum dripping on the mattress and down his legs. He tried to ignore the pillow that looked ruined.

„Suck me, darling. And you will continue to rut your pillow, coming one more time, got it?“

Bucky crawled to Clint before he positioned the pillow and just opened his mouth while starting to rut the pillow, moaning when he tasted Clint, moaning when he felt another orgasm getting ripped out of him and then finally Clint spilling  
in his mouth.

Bucky couldn‘t swallow completely. His brain just didn‘t work right. He felt cum dripping down his chin when Clint pushed his face up, hand on his chin. Clint smiled even, so Bucky did good, didn‘t he?

A small kiss was pressed against his forehead.

„Look at that, leaking from both ends, poor cock rubbed raw and still desperate. You did so well, darling.“, Clint said before he pulled Bucky on his lap. Bucky yelped when his cock connected with the jeans Clint was still wearing but otherwise tried to snuggle into the embrace, embarrassed when he felt his hips starting to move again.

„Such a good boy, so wonderful, taking everything for me.“, Clint continued and stroke his hair before he stood up, holding Bucky a bit like a child, not mentioning the now automatic response of Bucky trying to rub against something.

„Come on, I already run a bath. Nice and hot, just how you like it, darling.“

Bucky whimpered and nodded, let himself carried to their bathroom and groaned when Clint carefully put him down in the bathtub.

Another kiss got pressed on his forehead.

„You good, darling? May I wash your hair, please?“

Bucky tried to smile and nodded, the soreness slowly getting better.

„All good. Thank you. And yes please.“, Bucky whispered and closed his eyes when he felt a bit water pouring over his hair, getting it damp enough for Clint to slowly massage in the shampoo.

„T‘was nice.“, he mumbled and Clint chuckled.

„Good, darling. That‘s good. I ordered from the Italian place with the pizza and noodle rolls you like so much. Just in case you want to get handfed.“, Clint whispered while he massaged Bucky‘s scalp.

Bucky whimpered and pressed into Clint's hands and nodded.

„Yes, pl‘se.“

He felt the shampoo getting rinsed out and then another kiss on his forehead.

„Everything you want, darling.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Multifandom Kink Bingo - B3; Overstimulation


End file.
